NarutoStar Wars crossover
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary. Abandoned


**Hello all. I've decided to write a Naruto/Star Wars crossover. This will start before Episode 1 then go into The Clone Wars. This will be a Naruto/Harem.**

 _ **Summary: After defeating Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto stays behind to keep Orochimaru from getting his hands on the Sharingan. During the fight between some of Orochimaru's Curse Mark Shinobi, Naruto uses Force Lightning on instinct. This attracts the attention of the Jedi Council on Coruscant so, Jedi Master Mace Windu heads to Planet Elemental to search for the user of the Force on the planet. Mace Windu comes to the battlefield where Naruto is holding off both Kabuto and Orochimaru. With Mace Windu's help, Naruto was able to drive Orochimaru and Kabuto back. After meeting with the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, Mace is able to take Naruto away to train in the ways of the Force. Tsunade said that she would meet with the other Kages to talk about joining the Republic. Soon after that, Mace Windu and Naruto start packing up everything in the hidden base that Naruto has been staying at since he was 5. Smart Naruto. Strong Naruto. Grey Jedi Naruto. Multi-bloodline Naruto. Good Assaji Ventress eventually. Some Gender-bending for Naruto Characters.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Jinchuuriki talking to Bijuu."_

 _Communication._

" **Bijuu/Summon talking."**

' _ **Bijuu/Summon thinking.'**_

" _ **Alien speaking."**_

 **Jutsu.**

 _Flashback._

*Sounds.*

 **(A/Ns.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DBZ, or Star Wars.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

I was standing over an unconscious Sasuke. "Finally. Now to get you back to the village so I can study this Curse Mark since it's more advanced than Anko-chan's. I do hope Tayuya-chan is still alive. She is good looking." I say to myself. Just then Kakashi-sensei arrives with Pakkun. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Pakkun. Let's head home." I say. Kakashi-sensei picks up Sasuke and we start to head back before I stop and sharply turn to the opposite direction. "What is it Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "Orochimaru, Kabuto, and ten Oto Nin are about ten minutes away. Kakashi-sensei, we can't let Orochimaru get his hands on Sasuke so I'll stay here to fight while you take Sasuke back to the village." I say. "I'll stay Naruto. You aren't strong enough to fight a Sannin." Kakashi-sensei says.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have three Chakra cap seals on me and I have yet to break any of them. I broke the one that limits the Kyuubi's Chakra to my system though. Please. Just go so you don't get caught in the crossfire. I never told anyone this but I have the Rinnegan because I'm the reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin. I've always been stronger than I let on without the Kyuubi's Chakra. I always limit my Chakra to about 25% of the whole amount." I say. "Ok but if you need help, flare your Chakra and reinforcements will come rushing." Kakashi-sensei says. "I'll remember Kakashi-sensei." I say. Kakashi-sensei jumps off with Sasuke while I wait. Soon enough, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and ten Oto Nin appear.

"Well, well, well, this is unexpected Naruto-kun. Tell me, where is Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru says then asks. "He's on his way back to Konoha as we speak Orochimaru." I say with a small glare. "Well then, I'll just have to send more people to retrieve him." Orochimaru says. "You won't get your hands on Sasuke as long as I'm alive." I say. "You could barely defeat Kabuto so what makes you think you could defeat me?" Orochimaru asks. "I was holding back when I fought Kabuto. You're looking at the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin **(Second Sage of Six Paths)**." I say before I feel a strange tingling sensation so I raise my right hand and purple-ish lightning comes out of my finger tips and electrocutes the ten Oto Nin. _'How did I just do that?'_ I think to myself.

 _Meanwhile: On Coruscant: Mace Windu's POV:_

"Did anyone else feel that?" I ask the other members of the Council. "Feel that, we did. Powerful Force User, there is. Find them, we must." Master Yoda says. "Where would we start looking?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asks. "It felt like it came from Planet Elementia. Someone should go to investigate." Master Kit Fisto says. "I will go. We don't have anyone else that is qualified to go." I say. "Whoever this Force User is, they could be too old so we would have to make an exception." Master Shaak Ti says. "Let's hope we're not too late." I say. I head to my Starfighter and head to the planet.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I'm currently using Dragon Fang against Kusanagi, wielded by Orochimaru since Kabuto has been dealt with already. _'Orochimaru is moving almost like Anko-chan does. Is Orochimaru a female?'_ I think to myself. "Are you a female Orochimaru?" I ask in a voice low enough for Orochimaru to hear. "How did you find out Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asks back. "You're moving like Anko-chan does when I spar against her since she is one of my four wives. So what is your real name then?" I say then ask. "My real name is Orochiko. What are you going to do with this information?" The now named Orochiko asks. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. "I'm not going to do anything with it. You're not the first female to use a mask of a male that I know. The first is Itachi or Itami." I say.

"You would really keep my real gender a secret?" Orochiko asks. "As long as you lay off Sasuke. I think Sasuke is a female but I can't prove it." I say. "Thanks Naru-kun. Sasuke-chan is a girl. I could tell when I gave her the Curse Mark. Please make sure Tayuya is still alive when you head back. She's an Uzumaki like you." Orochiko says. "Alright. I'm feeling a presence nearby and I don't want this person to see me fighting." I say. "I'll see you soon Naru-kun." Orochiko says before grabbing Kabuto and leaving for Otogakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Sound/Hidden Sound Village)** again.

"Whoever is there, you might as well come out now." I say while facing the direction the person is at. "Very good young one. Only a master of the Force would be able to sense my presence." The person says. Just then a dark skin colored man walks out from the tree line. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Mace Windu, a member of the Jedi Council from the Jedi Order of the Galactic Republic. What is your name?" The man, Mace Windu, asks. "My name is Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Otsutsuki-Uchiha-Uzumaki, the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. What are you doing in Hi no Kuni? **(Land of Fire/Fire Country.)** " I say then ask. "The other masters and I sensed a Force User on the planet so I came to investigate. It seems the Force has lead me to you young Naruto." Mace Windu says.

"What are all the uses of the Force?" I ask. "I could go on and name all of them but I will name a few. On the Light side, there's Force Push and Force Lift. On the Dark Side, there's Force Choke and Force Lightning." Mace Windu says. "Do the Jedi use the Light or Dark side?" I ask. "Jedi use the Light side. The Dark side is by the Sith. Why do you ask?" Mace Windu says then asks. "Well those ten bodies with a metal plate with a musical note on them, I used purple-ish lightning to kill them. Before you say anything, killing is part of being a Shinobi or Kunoichi for a Hidden Village like my home village of Konohagakure no Sato. **(Village Hidden in the Leaves/Hidden Leaf Village.)** Killing is pretty much in the job description." I explain.

"I see. Well do you think I could meet your village's leader?" Mace Windu says then asks. "I don't think Tsunade-chan would mind. Let's go." I say. Mace Windu and I head back to the village. _'What the heck? Tayuya's buried under a bunch of trees but she's still alive if barely. I better heal her.'_ I think to myself. I give her a Sensu bean and she is instantly healed.

Soon enough Tayuya opens her eyes. "Where am I?" Tayuya asks while sitting up quickly. I push her down and say, "Easy there. You were in critical condition and would have died if I didn't give you a Sensu bean. Let me take you back to the village so you can rest." I pick her up in a bridal carry. Mace Windu, Tayuya, and I continue on with me carrying Tayuya.

 _Meanwhile: Kakashi's, aka Kagome's, POV:_

I arrived back at the gates just to see the Godaime Hokage **(Fifth Fire Shadow)** , Tsunade Senju, waiting for me. "Where's Naruto-kun?" She asks. "He told me to go on ahead and that he would catch up." I say. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-san is five minutes out with two other people. One of them is the red head that works for Orochimaru, the other is unknown." ANBU Boar, or Nadeshiko, says. "Everyone get ready in case this unknown is hostile." Tsunade-sama orders. Five minutes later and Naruto arrives. "Who are you?" I ask looking at the person in the cloak with the hood up.

"My name is Mace Windu. Which one is the leader of this village?" The man says then asks. Tsunade-sama walks forward. "My name is Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. What business do you have here Mace Windu-san?" Tsunade-sama says then asks. "I'm a member of a peace keeping order called Jedi. The other members of the Jedi Council and I sensed a powerful user of the Force here so I came to investigate and found young Naruto here. I was wondering if it would be possible for your planet to join the Republic while Naruto comes with me to train in the ways of the Force." Mace Windu-san says.

"I will have to ask the other Kages if they want this. If you're willing to wait a few months, you can bring this up at the next Kage Summit." Tsunade-sama says. "I don't really have any responsibilities to worry about at the moment." Mace Windu-san says.

 _Time skip: two months later: Naruto's POV:_

I was walking with Tsunade-chan, Mace Windu-san, and Jiraiya to the Land of Iron for the Kage Summit. As soon as we walk in the room, the other Kages walk in. _**'Tou-san, Shukiku-imouto, Matatabi-imouto, Sonia-imouto, Kokuo-imouto, Saiken-imouto, and Gyuuki-imouto, are in the room.'**_ Kumiko says. _"Thanks Kumiko-chan."_ I mentally tell her.

"Hokage-dono, what did you call this Summit for?" The Raikage asks. "Two months ago, Sasuke Uchiha attempted to leave the village to go to Orochimaru. He was stopped by Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde behind me, and Naruto fought off Orochimaru. Afterwards, Naruto met a man that comes from another world. This Summit is to talk about joining something called the Republic. I will turn the floor to Mace Windu-san." Tsunade-chan says.

"Thank you Hokage-dono. As it was said, my name is Mace Windu. I come from the Planet Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic. I came to this planet because I sensed a powerful Force user. The Force is all around us. It goes through us. It's almost like Chakra. The Force grants amazing things. Upon landing on this planet, the Force user I sensed happened to be Naruto Uzumaki. I came to take him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to train him in the ways of the Jedi." Mace Windu-san explains. "Before I accept or decline, I have to say that I'm the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. What I'm getting at is that I want to take the Bijuu here in this room into myself to keep them safe." I say.

"Why should we give up our Bijuu Naruto-san?" Mizukage-dono asks. "If I have all nine Bijuu and am off planet, then the terrorist organization called the Akatsuki, who are after the Bijuu to reform the Juubi, won't be able to succeed. If they reform the Juubi, then the world is doomed." I say.

"What exactly is the Juubi young Naruto?" Mace Windu-san asks. "The Juubi no Ookami, or Ten Tailed Wolf, is the first Bijuu or Tailed Beast. The Juubi was beaten by the Shodaime Rikudo Sennin **(First Sage of Six Paths)** and his brother. Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and Hamura Ootsutsuki had sealed the Juubi into Hagoromo himself. On his death bed, Hagoromo separated the Juubi's body and power from each other.

The body got sealed into what became the moon we know while the power got separated into nine parts. The Ichibi to the Kyuubi are the children of the Juubi and Hagoromo. I don't know who the real leader of the Akatsuki is but the figure head is my uncle Nagato Uzumaki." I explain.

"That's impossible. Nagato died years ago." Jiraiya says. "No he didn't. He has the **Rinnegan** **(Saṃsāra Eye)** like I do so I know he is still alive. Anyways, after this Summit, I have to go to Takigakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Waterfall/Hidden Waterfall Village)** to get the Nanabi or Seven Tails. After that, I will have to wait for three years for the Three Tails or Sanbi to reform." I say.

"I can train you here if you want to wait young Naruto." Mace Windu-san says. "Alright." I say. "I'm all for giving Naruto-san my village's Bijuu to protect my brother." Raikage-dono says. The Jinchuuriki walk up to me and I absorb all the Bijuu into myself.

 _Time skip: one week later: Fuu's POV:_

I was living in the forest around Taki when a blonde walks into the clearing where I'm sleeping above in the tree. "What do you want?" I ask while hiding in the trees. "I came to get the Nanabi. I'm the reincarnation of her father so I want to protect her from people who would use her and her siblings to bring back her mother." The blonde says. I jump down in front of him. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask. "I want you to know that Chomei will be protected." He says. He places a hand where Chomei's seal is and takes my best friend from me.

 _Time skip: three years later: Naruto's POV:_

I was walking to the area where Isobu has reformed. "ISOBU!" I shout to her. **"Tou-san?"** She asks. I nod. She turns from a giant three tailed turtle to a three year girl and hops into my arms. I hug her to my chest. "I'm sorry you had to reform. I came to seal you inside myself to prevent an evil group from reforming your mother." I say. **"It's ok Tou-san. I want to join my sisters in you. What will happen to us then?"** Isobu says then asks. "Your mother won't be reformed because I will be going off planet with a man named Mace Windu to learn more about something called the Force." I explain.

 _Meanwhile: Mace Windu's POV:_

"What do you think is taking young Naruto so long?" I ask Jiraiya. "He's probably talking to the Sanbi. I'm just surprised that he had a room that can give a year's worth of training for a day." Jiraiya says. "I'm also surprised that Revan, a Jedi turned Sith, appeared in front of young Naruto as a Force Ghost during the training to teach young Naruto more about the Dark Side of the Force." I say.

 _Flashback no Jutsu: Naruto's POV:_

 _I was working on using the Force when a ghost appeared in front of me. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Revan. I was once a Jedi that turned to the Dark Side. I appeared here to teach you about the Dark Side of the Force. I hope you surpass me young Naruto." Revan-san says._

 _Flashback no Jutsu: Kai: Jiraiya's POV:_

"I'm just surprised I couldn't teach Naruto anything." I say. "Don't be so down Pervy Sage. I was trained by eight celestial beings. They taught me everything I needed to know." Naruto says. "Stop calling me that gaki **(brat)**." I say. "I will when you stop peeking on women." Naruto says. "Can we please get going so I can take Naruto back to Coruscant?" Mace Windu-san asks. "Let's go. I don't have anything here for me besides my many lovers." Naruto says.

 _Time skip:_ _ **Phantom Menace**_ _beginning: Naruto's POV:_

I was traveling in a ship with Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was made a Jedi Knight in the Order to help with the negotiations regarding the blockade of Naboo. "Qui-Gon, this doesn't feel right. The Force is telling me there's an ulterior motive to this blockade." I say. "I agree with Master Naruto, Master." Obi-Wan says. "Well we'll deal with it if it comes." Qui-Gon says. "If you two don't mind, I can look around." I say. "Just be careful. I don't think any of the female Jedi you made an impact on would like it if you died." Qui-Gon says. "I've always been hard to kill so you don't need to worry." I say. I sneak away and cast an invisibility Jutsu on myself to sneak around.

 _Nute Gunray's POV:_

"Yes Milord. The Jedi are in the Conference Room. What should we do?" I ask Lord Sidious. _Kill them Gunray. Make sure none of them survive._ Lord Sidious says. "Of course Milord." I say.

 _Naruto's POV:_

' _So there is a Sith around. I should report this to the Jedi Council when I get the chance. But first, I should sabotage the weapons and shields.'_ I think to myself. I head to the weapon and shield generators and sabotage them. I make my way to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "We need to leave now." I say. "Why Naruto?" Qui-Gon asks. "Because if we don't, we will die. We need to get down to the planet and make sure the Queen is safe." I say. "What's wrong Master Naruto?" Obi-Wan asks. "I sabotaged the weapon and shield generators and also someone I think might be a Sith ordered you two to be killed." I say.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and I head to the ship. Once aboard, we head down to the planet. We soon head to Theed Palace. We come across some droids escorting the Queen, her Handmaidens, and one of the Royal Advisors. I jump down and slice the droids up. "Your Highness. I'm with the Republic. One of the negotiators and I'm sorry to say that the negotiations never took place." I say while looking to one of the Handmaidens. "How did you know I was a fake?" The fake queen asks. "I'm a Shinobi. No amount of deception can fool me. In case anyone is wondering, a Shinobi is a Ninja or Soldier from my home-world. Come we need to get to Coruscant so you can make a case to the Senate. I'll have plenty of proof incase proof is called for." I say. I lead the hidden Queen, the handmaidens, and the captain of the Royal Guard to our ship.

 _Time skip: on Tatooine: Naruto's POV:_

We landed on this desert planet to get parts so I can repair the ship. While, I'm out hunting Krayt Dragons, Qui-Gon is in town looking for a junk dealer that has the parts that I need. While I was looking, I happen to stumble upon a nest of Krayt Dragons. I grin and start the slaughter. Once their all dead, I take all of the pearls. I head back and find Qui-Gon talking with some kid.

"Who's the kid?" I ask. "My name is Anakin Skywalker." The kid says. I kneel down to his eye level. "Do you have any parents Anakin?" I ask. "I have my mom." Anakin says. "May I meet her?" I ask. He nods before leading me somewhere. Qui-Gon, Padme-chan, Jar-Jar, and I follow him. Once entering a home, I see a beautiful woman. "Hello there. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme Amidala, and Jar-Jar Binks. Who might you be?" I say then ask. "My name is Shmi Skywalker. It's nice to meet you Naruto. You know your name sounds weird." Shmi-chan says.

"Where I come from, Naruto means both Fishcake and Maelstrom. When I was named it was for the latter meaning." I say. "Oh and where are you from?" Shmi-chan asks. "Planet Elementia." I say. "So Naruto, where did you go?" Qui-Gon asks. "I was told that Krayt Dragon Pearls are really valuable. I thought I could use one to trade for the parts we need. I ended up running into a Krayt Dragon nest and killed them all." I say.

"I thought Jedi don't kill things?" Anakin asks. "Jedi don't normally do. Shinobi/Kunoichi, or Ninja, where I'm from kill, steal, cheat, and lie just to get a job or mission done. Qui-Gon here is probably the only Jedi that has accepted my planet's military culture. Hey Ani, do you know a place that sells parts for an HK unit?" I say then ask Anakin. "I can ask Watto tomorrow." Anakin says. I smile at Anakin with a fatherly smile.

Once Anakin goes to bed, Shmi-chan confronts me. "What was with that smile Naruto?" Shmi asks. "What do you mean Shmi-chan?" I ask. "I saw that fatherly smile you gave Anakin. I want to know why." Shmi-chan says. "I grew up without a father and mother since they died the same day I was born. Anakin grew up without a father so I want to fill that void in his life. It wouldn't be the first time though. There was an eight year old boy named Inari that I adopted because his step-father who he saw as an actual father was killed in front of his eyes. When my team came and liberated Inari's home from a greedy tyrant midget of a man, I took Inari and his mother back to my home and adopted Inari. Seeing a boy around the same age as Inari was when I adopted him pulls at my heart strings. I will try to work something out with Watto to buy both you and Ani from him." I explain. "Oh I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories Naruto." Shmi-chan says. "It's fine Shmi-chan." I say.

 _Time skip: next day: Anakin's POV:_

I was walking to Watto's shop with Master Naruto, who I hope becomes my father. We walk in and Watto comes out. _**"Who is this boy?"**_ Watto asks in Huttese. _**"Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki. He wants to speak with you about HK parts."**_ I reply in Huttese. "So why do you want HK parts?" Watto asks Master Naruto. "There's an HK droid I want to build. Also like my fellow Jedi, I do need parts for a Nubian Royal Cruiser. I would also like to buy Anakin and his mother as well." Master Naruto says. "Do you plan to use Republic Credits as well?" Watto asks. In response Master Naruto takes out a Krayt Dragon pearl. "Will this cover everything?" Master Naruto asks.

Watto swipes the pearl and hands Master Naruto a device. "This will remove the bombs in the Skywalkers. I will have the Nubian parts and the HK parts delivered to your ship later." Watto says. "Pleasure doing business with you." Master Naruto says. Master Naruto and I leave. Once out of the shop, Master Naruto uses the device on me. Once done, he hugs me. "What's with the hug?" I ask. "When we get to Coruscant, I'll adopt you as my son. Your mother will be moving with us." Master Naruto, no father, says. "Thank you father." I say while hugging him.

 _Time skip: On Coruscant: Naruto's POV:_

I was looking to renovate my Apartment to have three people live in it. Ani and Shmi-chan were with Padme-chan. _Naruto, you are wanted at the Senate._ Master Windu says over my Comm. "On my way Master Windu." I reply. I hop on a speeder taxi and head to the Senate building. I head to where the Senate is meeting. "Excuse me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jedi Knight. I was one of the representatives sent to negotiate the blockade on Naboo. If all of you are willing, I can show you all my memories of the incident." I say. "You may proceed." Supreme Chancellor Valorum says. " **Illusion Art: Memory Viewing Jutsu**." I cast over everyone to show what happened on Naboo.

"How can we trust that this is the truth?" The Trade Federation representative asks. Shikaku Nara stands up. "Supreme Chancellor, my name is Shikaku Nara from Elementia. My friend and teammate Inoichi Yamanaka is a master of walking the minds of people. He can walk Naruto-san's mind to see if he's telling the truth." Shikaku says. "Bring him here to do so." Supreme Chancellor Valorum says. Inoichi comes and uses his **Mind-Body Switch Jutsu** to walk my mind then show the memories to everyone.

"Well it seems that the Trade Federation is conducting an illegal blockade of the planet Naboo. As the Supreme Chancellor, I order the immediate cease of said blockade." Supreme Chancellor Valorum says. "This is an outrage. My people will not stand for this." The trade Federation says. "Then you can tell the Senate and the Jedi Council why Nute Gunray was talking with a Sith Lord named Sidious." I say while seeing Palpatine twitch out of the corner of my eye. _'Gotcha.'_ I think with a hidden smile.

 _Padme's POV:_

"Excuse me Queen Amidala but I have some business to take care of." Senator Palpatine says. I wave him off in my happiness that the blockade will end. After the Senate meeting, I quickly make my way to Naruto and hug him. "Thank you Naruto. Without you, the blockade would still be up." I say. "You're welcome Padme-chan." Naruto says while hugging me back. "If you don't mind Padme-chan, but I have to go talk to Palpatine." Naruto says. "Ok Naruto." I reply. Naruto then leaves.

 _Meanwhile Naruto's POV:_

I silently followed Palpatine to a secluded spot. "Well it's nice to finally see your face _Lord Sidious_." I say with a mocking tone at the end. "What do you want brat." Palpatine says. "Well for you to turn yourself over to the Jedi Order for their decision on your fate." I say. "NEVER! MAUL!" Palpatine shouts. Just then I start dodging the attacks from the red skinned Zabrak I fought on Tatooine. I smirk and draw my two orange bladed lightsabers. *Snap-hiss.* Is the sound my lightsabers make upon activation. During my fight with Maul, Palpatine joins in.

 _Meanwhile: Shikaku's POV:_

Inoichi and I were walking out of a diner when I hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing. We rush to the source and find Naruto fighting two Sith, one of them is Senator Palpatine which surprises us. "What should we do Shikaku?" Inoichi asks me. "I'll try to help, you go alert the Jedi." I say before rushing into the fight. "Hey Shikaku-san. Catch!" Naruto says tossing one of his lightsabers to me. I catch it and use it to help him fight off the two Sith.

After twenty minutes of us fighting the rest of the Jedi show up. "Surrender Palpatine. You and your apprentice are under arrest." Jedi Master Mace Windu says. "NEVER!" Palpatine shouts before sending Force Lightning everywhere. While everyone, including myself, is blocking it, Palpatine and his apprentice make their getaway. "Sorry I couldn't bring them to justice Master. I would have died if Shikaku-san didn't help." Naruto says. "It's fine Naruto. You held out well while waiting for help. I'm just glad Inoichi managed to contact us about the fight." Master Windu says.

"I'm surprised Palpatine was able to elude notice for so long." Master Ki-Adi Mundi says. "It's like putting up a mask Master Mundi. I once wore one when I was younger to act like a happy-go-lucky idiot to hide my true strength from people who hated me for my burden." Naruto says. "Well now that we know, Palpatine and his apprentice are wanted by the Jedi Order. They won't be able elude capture for long. Sooner or later they will slip up." Master Evan Piel says.

 **Hello all. Hope you all like this. I need ideas for how Attack of the Clones is going to start since Palpatine has been found out as the mysterious Sith Lord earlier than in the Six Episodes.**


End file.
